


The Song of Their Souls

by QuillHeart



Category: Promare (2019)
Genre: Bromance, Drinking, Established Relationship, Feel-good, Fluff, Gen, Lio is a Huggy and Handsy Drunk, M/M, Music, Post-Canon, Slice of Life, Whimsy and Feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:07:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22306897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QuillHeart/pseuds/QuillHeart
Summary: On a bet, Lio accidentally gets extra sloshed for the first time ever, but luckily for him, his buddies and his boyfriend are there to walk him home.
Relationships: Lio Fotia & Gueira & Meis, Lio Fotia/Galo Thymos
Comments: 22
Kudos: 106
Collections: Chocolate Box - Round 5





	The Song of Their Souls

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ewagan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ewagan/gifts).



> This was written for the Chocolate Box challenge for @Ewagan. Sorry I couldn't get more of your prompts and likes in here, but I hope you like it! We have a lot of fanfic loves in common, so please do drop me a note if you want to chat! <3 Maybe I can get more fics written to your prompts in time. 
> 
> Note 1: This fic was partially inspired by the Promare soundtrack, specifically Galo's theme song. When Lio hums a tune and talks about Galo's "music," that's what he's imagining. C: Also this picture: https://twitter.com/chiduk0/status/1172509218668048385
> 
> Note 2: I genuinely think Gueira's name is supposed to be spelled Guiera, which means "Guide" in Spanish. This is backed up by the fact that "Meis," in Latin, means "my," so together, their names would mean "My Guide." <3
> 
> Update on Gueira: Okay, going by the katakana, his name is probably supposed to be "Guerra," which means "War." So together they mean, "My War." Well, that's certainly more badass huh. Touché, Trigger, Touché...

It had all started with a bet: That Gueira could get Lio drunk with $10 or less.

Not long after, it had escalated to the idea that Lio could outdrink someone, literally anyone, at the bar.

Now, this was a bad bet to take on Lio's part. After all, everyone in his inner circle knew that he was a lightweight. The lightest weight to ever weigh-in. But unfortunately for Lio, right now that only meant Meis and Gueira knew that, and since neither of them were exactly sober themselves, and both of them rather enjoyed their boss drunk (and all the ammunition it gave them for teasing him), they weren't exactly going to _stop_ their leader from jumping off that cliff he'd just declared he could fly from.

Lio, for his part, rather forgot both the biological and political weakness of the situation by the time he was tipsy on Gueira's six-dollar, thirteen-percent cocktail-beer (yes, those existed), and thus a noteworthy night began.

The Mad Trio, as Burning Rescue had taken to calling them, were at a sports bar with Galo, Aina, and Varys to watch a soccer match this particular chilly evening. Lio didn't have a lot of interest in such things, but Gueira and Meis did, so a lethal combination of Lio being bored and Gueira being celebratory had contrived an alcoholic windfall. Add in the fact that Galo wanted to impress Lio a little, and Lio wanted to impress Galo a lot, and exotic drinks, spicy pretzels, and dollar bills were being bandied left and right. Lio had to pay for none of it, so he was likewise paying zero attention to the minutes or the drinks as they passed through his system.

Lio had honestly forgotten to ask about the alcohol content until it was far too late. Gueira had not-so-honestly failed to tell him. And now, as the Mad Trio and Galo waved goodbye to Galo's coworkers, leaving the bar not long after the game finished, everyone in their party over five-foot-five was nicely tipsy, while everyone under that height was stumbling drunk.

Lio was more drunk than anyone had ever seen him, in fact. Lio himself included, which he kept pointing out with wonder and glee and strange little noises that were not unlike a percussion section's entire box of inexplicable and adorkable auxiliary instruments.

"Wow I'm so bad at this!" Lio declared in a weirdly delighted way from the front steps of the bar, as he tried to tie his scarf around himself a couple times and it kept slipping off his shoulders. "I don't remember being this bad at this?"

"Here, come here, I'll help you, Lio," Galo supplied, as they went carefully down the front stairs. Galo wasn't near sober himself though--he was at that point where everything was warm and soft--and so he fumbled through the movements a little. But Lio didn't seem to mind, instead flashing him a bright and adoring smile as he worked.

"Wow, thanks! You're so good at this, Galo!"

"That's me...!" Galo puffed. "Saving kittens from trees, educating children on fire safety, showing grown men how to tie things!"

Never mind the fact that Lio's rather _appreciative_ hands were wandering over Galo's body during all of this, and Galo was getting even more warm and dizzy because of it.

"You two are cute," Meis said as he passed. "Shall we walk together?"

"Yeah. Let's," Galo said. He gave Lio a little kiss on the cheek once the scarf was tied and pulled him along. Lio giggled and trailed after him, making trilling birdcalls along the way.

"You seem happy," Galo noted to Lio.

"I am!"

"I'm glad." He squeezed Lio's hand. "Be careful okay? I don't want you to fall. Hang onto me."

"Roger!"

Together, the four men headed around the building into the nearby alley as a shortcut. It was a familiar alley, but poorly lit and full of sticky spots and obstacles. Galo was pretty sure he'd spotted used needles and broken glass back there before. So he kept a hand on Lio at all times. Lio, for his part, seemed fine with it, though he kept wandering here and there and everywhere.

"Man, that was so much fun!" Gueira pronounced into the crisp night air. "We should do it again sometime!"

"It was," Meis agreed, softspoken as ever. "Their beer was good."

The shadows from the streetlights were long, and when they wandered through one, they could see stars shining in the tiny gap between the buildings. Meis and Gueira were slightly ahead, with Galo and Lio behind.

"Civilization sure has some perks, man!" Gueira went on. "Glad we didn't burn everything down. Though I guess a major brewery exploding would be pretty epic. You could have a river of flame ten feet high go down the street. Drown everything in your way _and_ cook it."

"I read about that. _Imagine_ if there had been Burnish then..."

Gueira and Meis let off tandem sighs, a disharmonic chord.

"Please don't joke about that, guys," Galo pleaded.

"What are you, a cop?" Gueira ribbed.

"Yeah. A cop?" Meis added for emphasis.

"I'm a firefighter! You can't just tell a firefighter you're going to set something on fire, I'd have to arrest you!" Galo squeaked, rather strangled.

"So you're a cop." Gueira decided.

"A fire cop." Meis added.

They looked at each other and then, a second later, burst into raucous laughter. Galo just sighed and wondered why his sweet little firebrand had such crazy friends.

Meanwhile, Lio was giggling and dancing to himself, twirling round and round, making strange declarations about how amazing everything in the world was and how great he was feeling. Even warm and tipsy, Galo was politely keeping an eye on him, holding onto one of his wrist as he orbited. It felt extra warm, where ever they touched, and the elegant melody Lio was humming, combined with the flittering touches, was making it hard to keep track of any thought that wasn't related to the blond.

Even drunk out of his mind, Lio was mostly in tune. Or maybe even moreso than normal. Either way, the pretty, pleasant notes floated up through the air, coloring it like the light the alley was missing. It was a neat song. Galo wondered what it was.

All in all, it was a wonderful sight, a wonderful night. One that was leading Galo to be perfectly warm all over, and which threatened to go into his mental scrapbook as a great triumph of the freedom of adulthood.

Until, that was, just a few feet into the darkness where the city lights failed to reach, Lio stumbled over his own feet or maybe a crack in the pavement and almost fell into the sharp part of a dumpster face-first.

"Whoops! Watch out there, buddy!" Galo said, yanking him back by the wrist a second before he could impact.

"OooOh?" Lio said as he was practically twirled into Galo's body, and then, finding himself snug against him, giggled gleefully. "That was fun. Again!"

Galo put a kiss on his forehead and petted his hair. "Be more careful. I like my Lios in one piece."

"Aww, you're so sweet," Lio mumbled. "I like my Galos well-fed."

"That's nice." Galo pulled him upright properly and set him back on his feet, dusting him off a little. Lio giggled at every touch, and eventually swayed so far to one side he fell against him again, chest to chest. Lio folded into him with a happy sigh. "Oh dear," Galo remarked.

Content with that outcome though, the leader of Mad Burnish (authoritative power probably displaced until he could sober up) snuggled up against Galo's pecs like a romance novel cover. Gueira and Meis paused their advance down the alley (and to arson) to watch the spectacle. One of them whistled.

"Oh shut up," Galo replied, holding Lio a little tighter protectively.

"You guys be nice to Galo!" Lio stated as he ran not-so-politely wandering hands up Galo's sides and back. "I like him and want to keep him."

"Oh ho!" Gueira hooted. "The boss attacks."

Meis chuckled beside him in the darkness. "I need popcorn for this. Or maybe more beer nuts."

"You guys..." Galo turned red. He was grateful no one could see it, and surreptitiously tried to get Lio's hands to stop meandering. Lio made a diappointed noise.

"Rookie's gonna get some tonight, hahaha," Gueira laughed playfully. "Get it, boi."

"That's a cri--"

"I would and I could and it's because you're so _amazing_ ," Lio answered for him, totally ignoring the audience, or maybe enjoying it. His hands slid down to Galo's butt.

"Oh! Oh? Hah...hoooo... Man, you guys are gonna get me in trouble," Galo muttered as he shifted a little. Lio just plastered into him further.

"If we're doing our jobs right," Gueira agreed, cocking his shoulder with a smirk.

"Mmm-hm," Meis added darkly, smirking and raising his eyebrows.

"You're the only trouble I need," Lio added, groping him.

"Oh, Lio. I love your hands but they are so very, very drunk. We should get you home--"

"I like it _right here_ ," Lio insisted, turning his head to lean on Galo's chest. His hands decided to behave themselves, settling flat on Galo's thick back muscles. Ear against Galo's shirt and petting a genuinely impressive pec, he added, "So soft... Have I ever told you why I like you so much?"

At this, everyone paused their ribbing, attention rapt.

"Wh-why?" Galo prompted, because apparently Lio was using all of his very limited willpower to wait for him to ask.

Lio's face split into a huge grin, and he thumped a fist on Galo's pec. It made a sound not unlike a drumbeat. "Because your soul sings a beautiful song, Galo Thymos! One I want to hear all my days!"

 _All my days._ Galo swallowed down a lump in his throat, and curled a warm hand around Lio's fist unconsciously.

"My...soul?" he managed to ask, placing a nervous kiss on Lio's curled fingers.

"Mmm." Lio sung a few more notes of that song from before, as he took the opportunity to look over Galo like he was a dish. He petted lavishly along the man's muscled shoulder and arm as he conducted his song, and he even nipped into Galo's shirt once when he was done, with a luxurious moan from the back of his throat to end on. "One made of drag triplets and drums and a fanfare of muted french horns..."

"I think that's the most romantic compliment anyone'e ever given me that I don't understand at all," Galo pronounced. "Is that a good thing?" he chuckled, petting over Lio's head fondly. Lio nipped at him again, and a powerful drunken desire came over Galo to kiss him, right there and then in the sticky alley. Even _with_ the audience. Maybe even...to _impress_ the audience--

"It's a good thing," Meis said, eyebrow cocked and smirk at the ready.

"Very good," Gueira grinned, hands in his pockets and hunched over a bit menacingly. "Everyone knows french horns are the most mysterious and beautiful-sounding brass instrument."

"And oh-- _ohhh_ ," Lio cooed dizzily, sliding a feather-soft stroke of his hand over the side of Galo's shaved head as if the song were weaving itself in his mind as he draped there. "There's flutes too, isn't that beautiful? Asian and western ones, oh I like this," he said, and just as Galo wrapped his arms around Lio to keep him from tipping too far, Lio went limp, deciding it was time to just enjoy the view of Galo and the stars behind him in the space between the buildings.

"You okay there?" Galo asked.

Lio made a pretty hum in reply, that melody still on his lips, and swirled his fingertips along the side of Galo's head. It tickled the buzzed strands, and Galo shivered.

Once that shiver passed from Galo to Lio, Lio found himself gazing into those pretty blue eyes, so pure and kind and loving, and Galo found himself gazing back into far too intelligent purple ones, glossy with inebriation and lust.

"You are very drunk," Galo stated, a little less than innocently. "You can't even stand."

"It's fun." Lio giggled, a novel, unhinged, and utterly endearing sound. "You know what else would be fun?"

"What?" Galo husked, licking his lips, leaning ever so slightly closer.

Lio hummed and made a show of wrapping his arms around Galo's head. "Kissing you."

Galo acquiesced, letting himself be lowered into Lio's skin. He kissed his lips tenderly, then nuzzled into his neck, just under his jaw, with his evening stubble. Lio gasped and giggled under the feeling.

"I like the way you think," Galo rumbled into Lio's flesh, to which Lio wiggled and squeaked like he'd been pleasurably zapped. "I think we should get you home, though."

"The man's got a point," Gueira said, he and Meis coming back to flank them with none of the previous mischievousness to them. "I think the ol' composer here deserves better than a seedy alley to get his kisses in."

Galo stood up, but Lio stayed flopped in his arms. He spread out his own limbs, wide and encompassing.

"But I _love_ seedy alleys! They have such character and the charm of danger!" Lio insisted. "And they have _you_ guys! I _love_ you guys!"

"Yes but they also have Hepatitis and none of us rebel elements are vaccinated," Gueira said patiently, as Galo stood up and tried to set Lio on his feet. Lio was having none of it, and glued himself to Galo's body. "C'mon, Boss, don't make Galo carry you, he's also a bit tipsy and I don't want you to fall on your head now that the Promare can't 'autocorrect' you."

"Awwwwww, you're no fun, Gueira," Lio hissed, clutching Galo possessively. "When did you become no fun? I may have to demote you. Second chair! Third Chair!"

Galo just chuckled and petted Lio's hair. "This is so soft," he muttered nonsensically. "Your hair."

"Dry shampoo is a rebel's best friend!" he said, burrying his head in Galo's abs. "God, your muscles are amazing. How many _hours_ a _day_ do you work out?"

"One or two. There isn't much to do at the station honestly."

"I love you, Galo Thymos. You _and_ your somber violins and intensely sawing cellos and huge muscles."

"Thanks...? I love you too, Lio. You and your...uh..."

He looked at Gueira.

"Your passionate passodoubles," the man supplied.

"Your...passa-dobe-lays."

"Thanks, sexy," Lio grinned, squeezing him. "Let's dance someday. To all those grieving but intensely hopeful power chords of yours."

And as he said this, he began to lean on Galo even more. A little off balance emotionally and physically, Galo took a step back, and another, until Lio was half in an Argentinian tango lean, legs behind him together at a 45 degree angle and his top half melded into Galo's torso. Even though it was a beautifully flexible sight, Galo thought Lio might fall on his face at this rate. He sighed, and hefted him up by the biceps.

It was like lifting a lightweight girl, and he delicately set Lio, fluttering clothes and all, on his feet. Lio, however, instantly fell back into him with a "Woah?!"

"Damn, he's really sloshed," Meis said, coming in to hold up Lio by one of his arms. "I've never seen him like this. D'you suppose he's even going to remember this tomorrow?"

"Your hair's so _shiny_ , Meis, how do you _dooo_ it?" said sloshbucket whispered half in awe, petting over Meis's head. Meis had to pull away from his hands a couple times, like a horse tossing its head, before he got Lio where he needed to be.

"Nope, not gonna remember a damn thing," Gueira said, as he bent down and got Lio's other arm over his shoulder. "Sorry about this, Galo. I didn't know he'd get like _this_. I'd feel really bad if he actually passed out."

"It's fine, 'now we know' and all that. Jokes aside, I'll watch over him tonight. I'm not that buzzed. Or at least, I won't be by the time we get home." He gaze lingered on Lio though, brain working a little slower than it should and emotions a little warmer than he was used to. Was this what having a Promare was like all the time? Was that a rude question? It probably was, he probably shouldn't ask about it. What could he say instead? Well, there _was_ one other thing on his mind. Yes, he should probably say that instead. So he did:

"He's _super_ cute when he's drunk, though."

Meis snickered. Lio giggled dangerously, wiggling into Meis and continuing to coo at him.

"Oh, he is the _huggiest_ drunk," Gueira agreed, "it's a constant problem. _Especially_ if he likes you. But, thanks for understanding. C'mere boss."

"Nooooou--! Meis is so _warm_!"

"Hey now, I'm warm too, aren't I? Don't insult me."

"But I haven't shown Galo my deceptive clauses!"

"You can do that later, okay? Once you're inside somewhere, safe and squishy."

"Aww...."

"No buts."

"AwwWWwW...?"

With that strange note lingering several bars until it evaporated into nothing, the argument was apparently won. Gueira pulled Lio up off of Meis, and Lio obediently slid into him, a long practiced gesture from fights gone badly. They were closer to the same height and weight class, so it worked a little better than leaning on Galo. Gueira started to walk them forward. "C'mon li'l flame, let's get you somewhere snug and safe so you don't gutter out, here in the cold."

"Aww, Gueira, you're ssso _nice_ ," Lio slurred. "I may have to promote you. First chair! Soloist!"

"Hah, that'd be nice. But I'm already at the top! Maybe a bonus, then?"

"Oooh, yess," Lio said. "Band trip to the yakuniku place!"

"Ooh, you promise? I'd like that. You know I like me some meat."

"I remember. I always tried to get you some for your birthday."

"You're a sweet li'l ember, Boss."

"Thank you!"

They walked down the street like that--Meis on one side, Gueira on the other, one arm each crossed over Lio's back while Lio's arms were wrapped around their shoulders--the three men softly complimenting each other and reminiscing, with Lio chirping here and there too. Galo hung a few paces back, a smile warming through his buzzed steps as he listened to the syllables, the happy grace notes and drunken trills of friendship.

 _French horn fanfares and Asian flutes, huh?_ he thought. _That does sound pretty rad._

"Lio," he called, once they were at the mouth of the alley.

"Yes my blazing blue flame!" he hailed back immediately, with almost military crispness.

"What song do you and Gueira and Meis have?"

"Oooh, Good Question," he elicited as they turned the corner. "HMmmMMmM. _I'd_ saaay..." he paused, causing the other two to stop, and for a long moment Meis and Gueira indulged him gazing deeply into their faces.

"A beautiful medly with several parts, including uptempo clarinet marches, a human chorus, and trumpets. A very many brassy trumpets, thanks to Gueira."

And for all he might have been a little frustrated at the delay, Gueira's face lit up in a delighted grin. Meis, for his part, just blushed a little, occupying himself with looking at someone's stoop.

"I love you guys," Lio went on, pulling away from them in their moment of weakness just enough to turn around and capture them in a hug.

Sometimes it was easy to forget how small Lio was, for all his personality and power. But when he hugged his two generals to him, arms around their necks, he had to stand on his tiptoes to do it and they still bent down to get their heads level with his. Gueira, a pained grin on his face, patted Lio's shoudler blade, while Meis held Lio's elbow, a bittersweet smile on his own pale lips.

"I'm so glad I met you," Lio said, whispering into their ears. "I'm so glad you fought with me. And..."

He squeezed them a little tighter.

"It's okay, Boss. We love you too," Meis offered.

"You're our flaming star!" Gueira agreed.

" _No_ , you don't _get_ it," Lio insisted, and he crushed the two of them to him.

"I'm so glad you made it _through_ ," Lio said, his voice breaking, grip tightening in their hair. "I didn't want our song to end in silence after a solo."

Meis sighed. Gueira whispered his name.

And just like that, the three of them were crying.

It wasn't necessarily big tears, or loud ones. It was actually quiet as a harpsichord, as they plucked out a few words of reassurance and remembrance here and there to each other. But they ended up sitting on the nearby dark stoop, their heads in their hands or in each other's contours, hiding their shame and sorting out their feelings. In the interim, Galo stood watch nearby for any trouble, and came that marginally little bit closer to sobriety under the stars and the streetlights.

Needless to say, it took them a while to get home, and the Mad Trio didn't want to disengage from each other's touch the entire way. Galo was left out a bit, but that was okay. It wasn't his refrain to star in.

He'd be back, once the main melody returned. Once the conductor turned back to him and gave him his graceful cue, he'd play his part, just as strong and clear as any other. With his timing and timber, he'd support the band from within. A little rest was good for the fingers.

Life was, after all, a team effort, just as any music was. And this was an epic symphony he damn well wanted to play to the best of his ability, a group he wanted to make so many memorable performances with--all the way through to the bitter, glorious, harmonious end.


End file.
